Super Smash Bros Adventures
by Destiny Chance
Summary: Drama is developing through the brawlers of Smash Mansion. Many suffer through the hurt inside their hearts, or the hurt that attacks their hearts. And some, litterally gets hurt. Being lost in the maze is hard if your alone but it's even harder if you think your alone. (OC characters accepted, form in chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! To bring this story up, I'll be bringing in OC's in the story when the next generation (Super Smash Bros 3DS and Wii U) comes. But I need OC's to put in, if you'd like to be in the story, fill in the form the end of this chapter and comment on the story with the formed filled with the information. I will upload a new chapter, hopefully, every week. Thanks for reading the introduction and I hope you enjoy the story! (Main characters of the story will be Kirby, and the OC's)

Lucario and Meta Knight are in the training area, it's early in the morning. Lucario is meditating by the weapons, using his aura sense, he can see all of his surroundings. Meta Knight is continuously hitting a sandbag with his sword, with one big hit, it went flying high in the sky. Meta Knight stood there looking at the clear blue sky, waiting for it to fall back down.

Lucario noticed how high it went, every day that always happens, and every day he's a bit impressed of that. The sandbag came back, it was falling at rocket speed towards Lucario. Before it could fall him, Meta Knight retracted his wings quickly and used his sword to slice the sandbag in half. One piece landed in front of Lucario, and one piece behind.

"Sorry." Meta Knight said quietly, making sure he did not disturb his meditating. Usually Lucario would meditate in quiet places, but in the morning he always comes down to the training area where Meta Knight is so he can try to meditate with distractions. He hasn't perfected it yet. "It's okay." Lucario says, he opens his eyes and smiles at his friend who landed by him, "I'll get you a new sandbag." He says and walks away to the storage room which wasn't that far and inside Smash Mansion.

While waiting, Meta Knight realized his mask got a large cut on the side, was it there the whole time? He began to worry a bit then he remembered what happened yesterday. Last night when he was out on the balcony of Smash Mansion, just pondering and looking at the stars. He had his mask off, it was lying on the edge of the railing. A gust of wind came and it blew the mask, making it fall to the ground. When Meta Knight went to go get it, he probably didn't notice the cut since it was dark outside.

With that little flashback, he realized his mask was on the ground, broken into two pieces. He quickly picked it up an examined the his broken mask. Meta Knight didn't notice it fell, he thought the whole meditating thing was getting to him. The only time his mask broke off was when Kirby and him were fighting. It was so long ago he couldn't remember how it got fixed. Or was it replaced. Meta Knight knew he needed to stop zoning out.

Meanwhile in the storage area, Lucario was looking for another sandbag until he remembered, it's Saturday. A new shipment of items, about 1000 of each items, comes in every Sunday. All the items are used throughout the week, which means on Saturday, there wouldn't be much things. The room was practically empty. But it was a big room which got Lucario busy looking for a sandbag.

He turned around to go back to the training area and tell Meta Knight that he used the last sandbag. Lucario noticed something in the corner before he left, it was a small piece of fabric. It looked like it was ripped off from a sandbag, but there was something on it. There was blood. During matches, brawls, fights, things like that, blood would be the last thing you see.

Lucario instantly knew that something terrible happened outside of a battle. Normal people would look at it and think that someone just got a cut and that the blood from it went on the fabric. But Lucario knew it wouldn't be that for two reasons. One, it was ripped off of a sandbag, it's usually hard to do that. Two, it seemed like the blood was written in a message.

Whoever's blood this is was trying to write something on the fabric. Lucario squinted his eyes and saw a few letters. At the last letter, a long scratch was found. The letters were "T" and "O". Lucario looked around and noticed a lot of blood stains on the walls and floor. He didn't recognize it since it was blending in with the dark colour of the walls and floor. It looked like all the blood was being wiped out with something.

Lucario tried to put together what happened. Someone was attacked here in the storage room, they ripped a piece off of a sandbag which was near their bleeding body, using their blood to write the name of who was hurting them. They only got two letters far until the person who was hurting them pulled them away, the person who was writing the note put their finger down trying to bring the note with them to finish it, but instead their sharp nails just made a long cut on the fabric, a cut to the edge. The person who hurt them made the person unconscious and wiped the blood off of them and carried them away. The person came back and wiped away the blood like nothing happened.

Lucario noticed that most of the blood stains are where the note is lying. He decided to investigate it later and picked it up. He headed his way back to the training area, running as fast as he could to tell Meta Knight the news. Lucario stopped in his tracks and faced his friend.

"Meta Knight, I-" He stops in the middle of his sentence, shocked to see Meta Knight not wearing his mask, but holding it in two pieces. What was more shocking is that he looked exactly like Kirby, but blue. Are they secretly related? Lucario opened his mouth to say something but Meta Knight beat him to it, "I know, I know." Lucario still had many questions, "How-""I just need to fix it before anyone else can see me like this." Meta Knight interrupted and ran off, leaving Lucario clueless. He knew there was time for questions later. All Lucario needed was to meditate and get his mind off things, he continued to hold onto the fabric with blood on it as he meditated.

Meanwhile, Kirby woke up on his soft, white bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see his room in Smash Mansion. Every room where the smashers slept in was the same; a white wall, wooden floor, bed, side table, a plant in the corner, a black chair, everything seemed modern. On Kirby's bed laid all of his plush dolls, the digital clock on the side table says it's 8:42 am.

He couldn't find the strength to get up, but then he remembered there was supposed to be something special happening today. Kirby remembered that they were gonna serve pie for breakfast today. No, it wasn't that, it was something bigger. Eager to find out what it is, he stood up on his bed then walked to the window, he opened the curtains.

The first thing Kirby saw was the training area, he saw Lucario meditating. He knew that he woke up early everyday to do that. But usually Meta Knight was down there too, he shook it off, maybe he went to have a washroom break. Kirby turned to face his room, he opened the door and left. Walking down the empty halls, usually everyone wakes up near 10:00. Kirby yawned and stretched his little arms as he walks down the stairs, heading to the cafeteria.

There was a routine, all the brawlers who have a serious personality wake up at 7:30 to train or meditate. Kirby heard it's good luck to do that in the morning. Kirby and Yoshi wake up before 9:00 because 9:00 is when the cafeteria opens. They'd wait outside the doors and countdown the seconds till the doors open. The two of them would get first dibs on all the good food. Then at 10:00 all the other brawlers would wake up, at around 10:15, they'd all be eating in the cafeteria. Kirby remembers sitting at his usual table, talking with some of his closest friends. By 10:40 everyone would go do their own thing. Kirby felt good about the morning routine, he didn't really want it to change. He secretly felt grateful for all of this. Living in a mansion, many friends, it was great.

Kirby reached the cafeteria doors, Yoshi was already sitting there counting down. Kirby sat beside him and joined in. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The doors open and they rushed in. To their surprise there was more than pie, there was cake. Usually cake would make Kirby very happy, but he was a bit worried. The only days cake gets served is on the holidays, someone's birthday, or when a big announcement was going to be announced. Kirby knew it wasn't a holiday or someone's birthday, he shook off all these thoughts and got a little bit of every food on the counter.

He and Yoshi sat by their usual table. "So, Yoshi." Kirby decided to start a conversation as they eat, "Do you remember what their supposed to be announcing today?""Nope!" That makes sense though, Kirby and Yoshi aren't really the best at remembering things. But he was getting closer to finding out what it was.

After an hour, the other brawlers came in one by one, some at exactly 10:00, 10:05, or at 10:10. The cafeteria was filled with all of the brawlers, Kirby and Yoshi continued their conversation. They completely forgot about the special thing that was supposed to happen today, and forgot to ask what it was. Master Hand walked in, no one noticed him until he got everyone's attention. Then Kirby remembered the announcement, usually they'd be short and can bring a lot of conversation and rumours to the brawlers.

When all was quiet, Master Hand spoke, "Alright everyone, as you all know, today we will be announcing who will be returning for the next generation, and who will be new." There was a few mutters in the crowd, maybe some other people forgot too? "But remember, the names I say for who will be returning are official, however there will be more brawlers who will be moving on but their names won't be called out since we haven't decided who they should be." Some sighs of relief were heard, Kirby knew that some people had doubt that they wouldn't pass.

"The returning brawlers that have been decided so far are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Link, Princess Zelda, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard..." As the names were being said, some quiet cheers could be heard. But also some worry, the names were being said by the certain order of where everyone is from. Some names and worlds were skipped. When Kirby heard Yoshi's and Pikachu's name, he felt happy for them. "Fox, Pit, Marth, Ike, Kirby, King Dedede, Olimar, Sonic..." Now some worlds were being skipped, Kirby looked around him and saw a lot of worried faces. Seeing that Meta Knight's name wasn't called means that he might not make it, which got Kirby worried.

"And that's all the names so far. Now the new characters so far are Rosalina and Luma, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Greninja, and Little Mac." Some names sounded familier to some people. Kirby remembers he and Meta Knight visited the Villager's town for a vacation. Also they went to go see a boxing match with Little Mac fighting. Sometimes Mario talked about Rosalina and Luma, Kirby remembers Mario saying that him and Luma would make good play mates. Kirby knows that Greninja is a pokemon. The others Kirby never heard of.

He instantly knew that the brawlers who's named haven't been called were listening carefully for the newbies, making sure they wouldn't be replaced. Kirby realized the similarity between the Ice Climbers and the Villlager. If they don't make it, he could be a replacement. Maybe Little Mac is replacing Captain Falcon. Things like these they'll never know until it happens. "That's all for now." Master Hand finished then walked out.

Kirby turned to his friends, the Ice Climbers had worried faces, "Don't worry guys, you'll make it." He wanted to encourage them. Yoshi and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Kirby then remembered another important thing that was supposed to happen today, him and the Ice Climbers are supposed to brawl against Peach and Toon Link after breakfast.

"You really think so?" Nana asked, making sure. "I know so!" Kirby responded, but he wasen't quite sure, they never won much matches, "Wanna go to New Pork City now?""Sure!" The three of then left, Kirby was determined to help them win since they probably think winning this battle will help them pass through to the next generation.

Near the end of the battle, the countdown to end it began, Ike was close to being KO'd, the Ice Climbers are running towards him with a bomb, wanting to finish him. On the other side of the stage, Kirby and Toon Link are fighting over a smash ball. Four more seconds left, Toon grabbed the smash ball, it was all his to give Kirby a final blow.

Kirby landed in front of him, three seconds left. He quickly opened his mouth to inhale him before he could use his final smash. Toon Link saw the inhale coming, instead of bringing out his bow and arrow for his final smash, he backed up a bit. It was all happening too fast, Kirby and the Ice Climbers have two more points than their opponents.

When Kirby tried to inhale, his health went from 6 to 206, it made him dizzy. Toon Link was confused, he knew something went wrong with the inhale but decided to worry about it later. He quickly got his bow and arrow out and hit him, at the exact same time the bomb exploded before the Ice Climbers could throw it at Ike. Kirby, Popo, and Nana shot up in the air and got KO'd at the last second of the battle. It was a tie. Sudden death was off so the battle ended at that.

However, the Ice Climbers weren't satisfied. Ike walked up to them and opened his mouth, about to say they did a great job, he knew their names weren't called at breakfast, which made them feel a bit useless. Before he could say anything, they ran off to go train in the training area. Ike paused before shrugging it off and went to the other direction.

Kirby was still dizzy, he didn't know the match ended. Toon Link walked up to him, "Hey." He greeted. It took a while for Kirby to realize what's going on. "Who won?" He asked shaking his head to get the blur out. "It's a tie." Toon answered, "Are you okay?""Yeah!" Kirby shut his eyes then opened them, everything seemed alright. But he knew that never happened before.

Suddenly, a piece of food came in, food appearing on battlefields is only to refill your health. But Kirby ate them anyways when he had the chance. He quickly opened his mouth to inhale it, but instead he fell to the ground unconscious. Something was definitely wrong.

Sonic ran by the two of them, not noticing Kirby unconscious. He ran through other stages then past Meta Knight who was sitting under the tree in the Green Greens stage using glue to repair his mask. It was so shocking to see him without his mask, Sonic backed up and stared at him. Meta Knight was too busy to notice him, he finished gluing it and stuck the pieces together.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Meta Knight looked up, a bit shocked, "It fell off of the balcony.""Oh... well, bye!" Sonic continued to run. He was worried about it, but he had somewhere to be. Yesterday, Master Hand told Sonic that when the first new brawler comes to Smash Mansion, he has to give them a tour. It was his punishment for pranking him. Three new brawlers decided to come early, the first one of the three showed up. Sonic knew if he was late, he'd get a bigger punishment. He ran his way to the entrance of Smash Mansion, passing by Peach and Zelda.

"So what did you do next?" Zelda asked her friend. "I had a scheduled battle on the Halberd stage against Pit. Maybe it fell when I was fighting.""Wait, wait, wait. Why didn't you cancel the battle or reschedule it if you knew we were supposed to look after something?""I dunno! I thought it was your turn to have it before returning it to him." Zelda sighed, "Well it was your turn, I thought you said you were gonna give it back. Toon is gonna kill us if he finds out we lost it. Let's go look on the stage." The two princesses went to the Halberd stage.

They were supposed to look after Toon Link's Wind Waker, he let them borrow it because they were supposed to help Master Hand create new background music but the music room was destroyed from Sonic's prank. "Okay, so I was battling him here. Then I felt something fall out of my pocket right here. Then a crate fell onto it.""But nothing's there." Zelda stated and looked around, they were standing on top of the Halberd.

"Maybe it got flicked away." Peach suggested. "If it went that way," Zelda pointed to the front of the ship, "Then it would still be here. Same for the sides of the ship. Which means it flicked over there." She and Peach faced the canon. "Then that means it went into the canon and got shot out..." There was an awkward silence, after a while Zelda spoke, "We are so dead."

To be continued...

OC Form- Name, Race, World, Gender, Fighting Moves (Third Jump or Fly, Special Unique Move, Another Special Unique Move, Attack Item When Running, Final Smash, Name Of Final Smash), What Looks Like, Closest Relationships With (Can be as many brawlers as can be, no relationships with other OC's, say what kind of relationship it is), Personality, Other Information.

Example OC Form (From Game)- Name: Link, Race: Human, World: Legend Of Zelda, Gender: Male, Fighting Moves: Third Jump (Spinning sword in air) & Bow And Arrow & Boomerang & Boomerang & Having opponent in a large triforce and continuously hitting then swords sword & Triforce Slash, What Looks Like: Blonde & Green Cap and Tunic & Brown Boots, Closest Friend's With: Zelda (Dating) & Mario (Friend) & Toon Link (Friend) & Ganondorf (Enemy), Personality: Fun to be around & is like the awesome older brother & aggresive & brave, Other Information: Hylian & good with a sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I got my first two OC's from my friends who wanted to have an OC in the story. The other three have commented. Rin and Phoenix is SimetratheHunter's OC's, and Lilly is Dude884's OC. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! (Wrote it in a day ^^)

Mario sat on a bench by the fountain of Smash Mansion, he was writing on paper using a turquoise see through clipboard and a led pencil. "Hi Mario." Link says as he walks by and sits beside him, "What's up?""I don't know if I should tell you. Can you keep a secret?" Mario stops writing and faces Link, he nods. "Okay, well..." He hand gestured Link to come in closer so he can whisper it to him, just in case anyone was listening.

"I'm making a surprise birthday party for Luigi, his birthday is in a month from now but the best party's are planned when it's a month earlier. I'm doing it here in Smash Mansion." At that moment, Lucas came walking nearby, he noticed then and decided to eavesdrop.

"That's nice of you! Did you talk to Master Hand about it?" Link asks him, a bit loudly. Mario shook his head, "No. But he really deserves it. But he had some doubts though.""Doubts?""He thinks he's not worthy, like he's useless.""Well that's silly, he's none of those things. I know he won a lot of battles.""Your right! I'm gonna go talk to Master Hand about it, wanna come with me?""You bet!" Mario and Link stand up and walked away.

Lucas stands there, thinking to himself out loud, "Are they... planning to make someone who isn't gonna make it to the next generation return? ...You can do that?..." After a while of standing there thinking, he runs away to go talk to someone about this. He kept running until he bumped into Toon Link, "Oh hi do you know where Mario is?" He asked quickly and stood up. "Yeah, he went to go talk to Master Hand." Lucas responded and stands up with him. "Okay, thanks!" And with that, Toon ran away, and Lucas ran the other direction.

Everyone knew about Sonic's prank, and everyone knew he had to give someone a tour. Master Hand is most likely at the entrance, talking to the five newbies who had arrived at the same time. So everyone knew where to find him. Sonic came towards them, "I'm here!""Just in time. Sonic, meet-""Master Hand!" Mario calls out to him as he and Link runs towards them, "There's something we wanna ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can we make a surprise birthday party for Luigi?"

"His birthday's not until a month." Master Hand said, Mario shrugged.

"Alright, fine. You can set it up in the party room."

"Thanks!" Link says and runs off with Mario. After a few seconds of silence, Toon Link comes, "Where's Mario?" He asks, "Party room." Sonic tells him, then he started to run towards the party room. Mario and Link reach the party room, there's nothing there but light, four disco globes, a large table, and chairs. Mario quickly started to jot down all the things he needed to decorate.

"Where are you gonna get all the stuff?" Link asked curiously. "Party ball or left over decorations." Mario responded just as Toon Link entered. "Hey, your good at medical stuff right?" He asked facing Mario, out of breath from all the running. "Yes.""I have a question about something medical.""What is it?""It's..." Toon tries to find a way to put it.

"Well, imagine Kirby's powers didn't work when he tried to inhale something, and then his health went higher and easier to KO him, and he's also dizzy. Do you get me so far?"

"Yup."

"So then, Kirby gets... not dizzy, and inhales something else, but this time he's unconscious."

"Is he unconscious or dead?"

"What?"

"I see what's going on. If he continues to inhale, then he either faints or dies. Every inhale brings him closer to possibly dying, not fainting."

"WHAT?!" Toon Link says, practically screaming. "Wait, did that actually happening or is this really a question?!" Link barges in their conversation. Toon knows that if he tells them it's real, then word might go about it to Master Hand. Knowing Kirby, he would see things as if Master Hand were to know this, he'd get replaced or kicked out of Smash Mansion if he can't fight anymore.

"You see... Kirby has a relative who has weird inhale powers like he does and he's going through that, not Kirby. He just doesn't want anyone to know!" Toon Link lied, making himself sound like he's under some distress of the story. "I can see why he'd want to hide it." Mario says. "Is there any cure?" Toon asked hopefully, not sure what the answer could be.

"There is, but it's really hard to get it.""Get it?" Toon Link asked. "You need to travel far and wide to get the ingredients to make the cure.""How... far... exactly?""Other world far.""Wait, so if I-... mean Kirby, wanted to cure him, he'd have to, like, go to your world and get an ingredient, go to mine and get an ingredient, and so on?""That's right.""...Any other way?""Nope, if you'd like, I can give you a map on where-""Yes please!" Mario takes out a map and marks places on the map, "Here you go, mail that back to his relatives so they can go get it."

"Okay, thanks!""Wait, I almost forgot, if you don't give him the cure in three days after the first inhale, the one where he gets dizzy, comes, then the cure won't work. There would be no cure anymore." Mario adds. Toon Link stood there a bit paralyzed, he force a small smile then dashed out. "I don't know about this..." Link says, Mario turns to him.

"I know Toon Link like a little brother, what if... Kirby is in danger?""If he was, then he'd tell us, but that seemed like a pretty believable story to me." Mario responded then continued to wright down the decorations needed. "Yeah... your right." Link says, still a bit unsure.

Meanwhile, Sonic is still with Master Hand and the five new brawlers. "Anyways," Master Hand spoke up, "This is Lilly..." He faced a female human who has light brown hair in pigtails, a yellow tank top, green shorts and white sneakers. "Rin..." Master Hand turned to a girl who has black hair and a fishtail braid draped over her shoulder, heterochromatic eyes, her outfit had a cool white, yellow, and dark blue design. "Phoenix..." He faces a tall male with black hair that's styled upwards, bright red eyes, and he wore a red, black, and greyish white outfit. "Amina..." He turns to a purple kitten, about the size of Ness, it looks like she's from Star Fox's world, she wears a skirt and a tank top with a very creative looking design on it, her light purple hair is curled, and her eyes are ocean blue. "And Quinn." Master Hand faced a female of Kirby's species, but she wasn't pink, she was white. And she had black hair. Her eyes were also black, her feet light orange, she wears a half face mask that covers her mouth and her black bangs cover her left eye.

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to tour only one.""Well five of them showed up at the same time. Don't mess this up." Master Hand left. Sonic faced them, he gave a long sigh, "Hi, I'm Sonic. I'll give you a tour around here. Follow me." He says and starts to walk, the five of them followed. They reach the area where the fountain and benches are, "The colours don't seem right." Amina mutters. "Think you can do better?" Phoenix asks. "I know I can do better." She answered.

After a while, they're on the Yoshi's Island stage. "This is the Yoshi's Island stage." Sonic introduced trying to sound excited, even though he wasn't. They walk past Yoshi who's sleeping, "Who's that?" Lilly asked. "That's Yoshi." Sonic told her. She stood there staring at him, blushing. "You like him, don't you?" Quinn asked. "Do not!" She argued. "You so like him, I can see the look on your face. And your blushing." Rin adds. "Let's move on with the tour!" Lilly says, changing the topic.

"You like him, we all know you do. Lucky for you, I'm an expert at love!" Amina proudly stated as they walked. The two began to argue a bit as the tour went on, when they entered the Green Greens stage, they all noticed Meta Knight sitting under the tree. His mask was on, it looked like it never broke. He and Quinn took a quick glance at each other, then it turned into a stare.

The new brawlers looked around the stage as Sonic was explaining things about it. Amina and Lilly noticed them staring. "Hi." Meta Knight greets, he sounded a bit nervous, that was a bit unusual for him. "Hello." Quinn sounded nervous too. "Nag Quinn about love, she's more into it than I am." Lilly whispered to her friend and went to go look around.

"Okay everyone, follow me, the tours almost over!" Sonic tells everyone. "Thankfully." He adds quietly. "I heard that." Pheonix said. "Um... bye." Quinn says to Meta Knight and walks with everyone else. "Why won't you both admit you like them?" Amina asked, "Maybe because they want you to stop talking about it." Phoenix says, Rin nods in agreement. "You can bug them whenever you want cause the tour is officially over, we covered everything! Bye!" Sonic quickly dashed away. Everyone else took separate paths.

Quinn wanted to visit the training area, she knew that if she was gonna be strong and win a lot of battles, then she'd have to train. When Quinn got there, she saw Popo and Nana training, both fighting each other, they didn't seem like the type of people who would train. "Hi! Are you new here?" Nana asked excited as she left the battle. "Yes." Quinn responded, "I'm Quinn.""Nice to meet you! I'm Popo and this is Nana." Popo says.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but you two don't really seem like the type to train. Why are you-""So we can make it to the new generation, we have to make it!" Popo interrupted determinedly, he then continued to fight with Nana. Quinn noticed that there were no sandbags to use, she decided to leave training for tomorrow and wake up extra early. Before she left, Quinn faced the Ice Climbers and said, "Life isn't something to train for, it's something to live for." She then left. Popo and Nana stopped fighting to think about what Quinn had said. Something to live for? They didn't understood what that meant.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong, Samus, and Pit are talking with Crazy Hand on the Temple stage, "So what did you wanna talk to us about?" Pit asked. "Okay, so me and Master Hand were talking, and we decided that we're gonna give you three a challenge." Crazy Hand told them, "What's the prize?" Donkey Kong asks. "The winner gets to pick one brawler from all the brawlers who's names weren't called out at breakfast to make sure 100% they move on to the next generation."

"So wait, the winner picks someone to be in the next generation?" Samus asked. "Correct!" Crazy Hand said. The three looked at each other and gave a competitive smile. "The challenge is that there's 20 golden stones hidden far outside Smash Mansion, you three have three days to get the stones. The one with the most stones win. Your allowed to steal from each other. You all start tomorrow, meet me by the entrance after breakfast. I will open the barrier gates for you." Crazy Hand explained then left.

The barrier is a force field that surrounds all of Smah Mansion, to protect the brawlers. "Your all going down." Pit said. "That's what you think." Samus says. "It's on." Donkey Kong adds. Peach and Zelda are at top of the temple, "When they open it, we're gonna go look for the Wind Waker outside the mansion, okay?" Zelda asked to make sure. Peach nodded and the two of them turned around to leave but bumped into Phoenix and Rin, "Can we come with you?" Rin asks. They knew helping someone out would bring them closer to a good friendship with the brawlers. "Sure, the more the merrier." Peach said, then her and Zelda left while explaining what happened with the Wind Waker.

Toon Link and Kirby are hiding at the temple's basement. "Their gonna open the gates, that's our chance to go get the ingredients for the cure." Toon says and faced his pink friend, he seemed sad. "Don't worry, you'll be able to inhale again, I promise." He puts a warm smile, Kirby forces a smile but is very worried. "So you two are sneaking out?" A voice was heard behind them, they turned around to see Quinn. "Please don't tell anyone!" Kirby begged. "I won't tell anyone, Kirby." Quinn said. The two were a bit shocked how a new brawler knew his name. "I'm Toon Link, nice to meet you! I know this seems a bit big to ask but can you come with us?" He asks. "Sure." Quinn agreed to come with them because they were young, they might die out there. She didn't want that to happen.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Message to Dude887, what do you mean by " Could you do a lily only chapter next? pretty please? " sorry I can't message you about it cause your anonymous. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Lucas ran up to Diddy Kong who was eating lunch in the cafeteria. At first, Ness was his first choice to talk to about this. But he couldn't find him, Diddy Kong was his second choice. A close friend and easy to find. "Hi! Can I talk to you about something?" Lucas asked, he sat down beside him. "Sure, what is it?" Diddy Kong asks. "I found out you can make someone return to the next generation!"

"You know their doing a challenge for that, right?""No, I mean yes, but this is different. All you have to do is talk to Master Hand about it." Lucas said, he was still out of breath from running. "So if I wanted you to come to the next generation, then all I have to do is talk to Master Hand, ask him, then he'll say yes?!""That's what I heard! Sorta." Diddy Kong was shocked by this, usually Master Hand doesn't say yes to these kind of things. "Maybe something changed him." Diddy suggested.

"Maybe. I wonder what it is." Lucas sighed, then the two of them had a mischievous smile. "Let's spy on him!" They both said. "Spy on who?" Jigglypuff asks as she walks by. Diddy Kong answers, "Master Hand!""Is- ... Never mind. Can I come with you two?" They know Jigglypuff is a trustworthy friend, they hang out with her a lot. The two knows she has a secret crush on Kirby. "Sure!" Lucas says without hesitating. "This spying thing is gonna be awesome!" Jigglypuff smiled.

Olimar walked by them, he heard something about spying as he walked, but didn't want to say anything about it. He exited the cafeteria and went to the entrance of the basement. Olimar was told from Master Hand to get an old laptop that was left downstairs, he says it's magic. Olimar didn't really believe that though. Master Hand would get it himself but the door to the basement was chained up, and a small mini elf sized door was beside it.

There's a small story behind it. One night, a long time ago when Smash Mansion first opened, Mario dared Samus to go to the basement and recite a curse. The next day the door was chained up and nobody could come inside. No one knew who put it there. Every time someone tried to break the locks, nothing would happen. A few days later, on another night. Kirby was walking around and heard voices calling his name, he followed the noise and it lead him to the chained door. Surprisingly, there was a small Kirby sized door, he knew it wasn't there before. He was scared and ran off. This was all only a rumour. Through the years, the door slowly shrunk. Now Kirby couldn't fit anymore. But Olimar could, all he needed to do was crouch down. He and Kirby were actually the same size, but Kirby was to plump to fit.

Rob saw Olimar staring at the door, he had a weird vibe from it. "Hi! What're you doing?" Rob asked. "Master Hand told me to get an old laptop in there." Olimar answered, opening the door then crouching down to enter. "It's haunted in there! Don't go!" Rob tells him, he's worried about his friend. "I'll be fine." Olimar crawled in, he left the door open. Olimar stood up then looked around. The light from his little light on the top of his helmet is keeping a nice red glow for him to see.

Olimar found the light switch and turned it on, nothing happened. Maybe the power was out. He walked around until he saw the laptop. "There it is!" He said to himself and picked it up. It was covered in cobwebs and dust. Olimar turned to leave but there stood in front of him two twin little girls, about his size. Their wearing a black dress with several holes in it, they had black straight hair and they had no eyes but they had eye sockets. They had a large mouth that was touching cheek to cheek, they have a smile on. The two girls stood there, smiling at him. Olimar immediately knew Rob was right, this place is haunted.

"Come play with us." The two girls said in synch, their voices echoed. They hand gestured him to come. Olimar screamed loudly and ran out, he shut the door behind him, panting. "Are you okay?" Rob asked. "Your right! It's haunted! What if the haunted things spread across the rest of the mansion?!" Olimar asked, still a bit paralyzed from the sight of the twins.

"I guess that could happen since the door was opened. What do we do?" Rob asks as Olimar dropped the laptop on the ground, not finding the strength to hold it anymore. Luigi and Amina came up to them, "What are you two doing in front of the entrance?" Luigi asked. The entrance to the basement was down a long hallway, no one is ever seen there.

"You slay ghosts right?" Olimar asks, avoiding the question. "Yeah, why?" Luigi asked. Before Olimar or Diddy Kong can say something, Amina spoke first, "Let me guess, you want him to hunt ghosts in there?" She pointed to the door, the two nodded. "Alright, fine, I'll do it! But how did you know that?" Luigi asked. Amina smiled, "I'm sort of psychic. Bless you.""Oh. Wait, what?" Luigi then suddenly sneezed, "Never mind. I'm gonna go send a letter to Professor E Gadd, asking for the Poltergust." Luigi left and the others followed.

Lilly saw them exit the hall, curiously, she went to the end of it, facing the door. There was the old laptop sitting there, she picked it up and sat down, back leaning against the wall. Lilly turned it on and began to read what was there out loud to herself, "It has come to my discovery that there is buried treasure hidden deep inside Smash Mansion. I have yet to retrieve it." She found it interesting and read on, "However, my memory will be erased before I can search for it. Being a brawler from the first generation is harder than thought. I am only talking so straight and using sort of big words so no one in the future can identify who I am. Below is a clue of where the treasure could be hidden. Good luck to the future brawler who will follow the clues. Best wishes, anonymous." Lilly stared at it, she read it over and over again. "Hi." She heard a voice in front of her, Lilly lowered the laptop and saw Yoshi.

"Oh, hi." She greeted a bit nervously. He sat beside her, "What's up?" Lilly faced the laptop for him to see, he read it. "That's so cool! Wanna go look for it?" Yoshi asked her. "Sure!" Lilly smiled. "I'm Yoshi." He introduced. Pikachu and Ness came up to them, "Hi! I heard something about looking for something. Can we join in?" Pikachu asked. "Sure." Lilly said, she wanted some alone time with Yoshi but she didn't want to make them sad if as said no. Besides, she'd make a bad first impression on Yoshi.

"I'm Lilly.""I'm Ness, this is Pikachu." Lilly faced the laptop for then to read it. "So the clue is, enter only those who have a pure personality, one wrong mistake, stuck for all eternity." Ness read outloud. The four sat there, wondering what that could mean. Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers are sitting down in the middle of the empty training area, Marth comes up to them, "Hi there, look, I heard you two are feeling bad about yourself. But worry no more! You two are gonna help me win a match against Wario and Captain Falcon!" Marth cheered.

"How does that help?-""Come on!" Marth holds their wrists and dragged them to the Final Destination stage. The match was about to begin until a person wearing a long black cloak appeared in the middle. Everyone stared at the person. "Ugh, I teleported wrong." The voice sounded like a girl. She noticed all the brawlers surrounding her. "Who are you?" Marth demanded, drawing his sword. The clocked girl began to laugh, "Soon my master will destroy this pity place, then you'll know who I am." She teleported out. There was an awkard silence. "Is this one of Sonic's pranks?" Captain Falcon asked, "No, it seemed too real." Popo said. "Someone's out to get everyone! What do we do?" Wario asked worried.

"We find out who that someone is. Follow me everyone." Marth said that began to run, they followed. Meanwhile, Lilly stood up quickly, making the laptop fall onto the ground. "I know where it could be!" She started to run and everyone followed her. They left the laptop on the floor, without anyone touching it, the page had changed. Ike was walking by and saw the abandoned laptop. "What's up?" Sonic asked as he ran towards him. "Just checking on the laptop." Ike answered, he went down the hall to pick it up.

Just ask Sonic was about to follow, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle all bump into him. Creating a pile of brawlers. "I'm guessing the race is over?" Pokemon Trainer asked as he came by them. "Yup, but I still won!" Sonic said and struggled his way out of the pile, he went to Ike. The pokemon and Pokemon Trainer follow curiously. Ike picked up the laptop and read aloud what was on it, "A secret power lays deep inside Smash Mansion, find it. Solve this puzzle and it will bring you closer to finding it." The screen suddenly turned black then a riddle was on it.

"What's going on?" Pokemon Trainer asks. "Wrong, two more tries." The laptop says in a female computer sounding voice. "Solve the riddle, duh." Ivysaur answers. "Wrong. One more try." Everyone stayed silent. They knew that if someone were to talk, then they would have absolutely no chance of finding the power. They all read the riddle in their head, "You have a path to leave, but someone is in front of you. You can't go around or over or under. What is the path?" Everyone thought for the answer. "Turn around, and walk away." Sonic said.

"Correct! Here is a letter to unscramble with the other letters we will give you later. The next challenge will begin shortly. But first," The laptop turned into a small tablet, there is a big screen and three buttons on the bottem. "The button on the left is to turn it on, the one on the right is to turn it off. The one in the middle is to complete the challenges. Press that button when you want to move on." Everyone stated at Sonic, surprised he knew the answer.

"Come on, that one was easy!" He said. Meanwhile, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wolf, are talking with Master Hand outside Smash Mansion as the sun began to set, marking the end the day. "Wait, so you want us to go around in Wolf's space ship and pick up some of the new brawlers?!" Bowser asks shocked. Master Hand nodded, "Yes.""But why can we travel by portals? As why us?" King Dedede asked lazily. "Because you all need to work harder and being up your image. Besides, it'll be fun!" Master Hand says, the villains stayed silent. It was no fun to them. "Anyways, you all leave when Samus, Pit, and Donkey King leave to do the challenge, after breakfast. Be ready by then." He leaves and they sigh. "It's getting late, see you guys tomorrow." Ganondorf said, everyone else said bye and left. Tomorrow would be a start of a new day, the brawlers who have something going on that day can't wait for it to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Nothing much to say on the intro so, hope you enjoy reading chapter four of Super Smash Bros Adventures!

Meta Knight was in the training field, alone. He wondered where Lucario could be right now, he's always there before him. Meta Knight sat down on a nearby bench, tired from training. He knew his mask would fall off eventually, since he hasn't gotten it fully repaired. Phoenix came by and picked up a sword, Meta Knight watched as he began to train. Minutes passed and now the two of them had quickly become good friends by sharing battle strategies.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go." Phoenix said, looking at the outdoor wall clock. It was time to meet up with Peach, Zelda, and Rin, to prepare to leave Smash Mansion and find the Wind Waker. Just when he left, Quinn came up to the training area and picked up a sword. She turns and runs towards a sandbag and sent it flying in one hit. Meta Knight watched in amazement, the two stood there, looking at the sky, waiting for it to return. After a while of waiting, Quinn turned to Meta Knight and spoke, "Kirby wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with us to help bring back his powers. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but what do you mean by bring back his powers?" Meta Knight asked confused. "He can't inhale anymore. He'll explain it to you later." Quinn answered, she found her and Meta Knight staring at each other again. Quinn took a quick glance at her surroundings, she noticed the sandbag flying back down. "Meta Knight, watch out!" Quinn warned him, pointing at the sandbag about to hit. Meta Knight quickly got his sword out and sliced it in half before it could hit him. He was surprised how she knew his name, maybe someone told her. "Thanks." Meta Knight thanked her for the warning, "Your welcome, I'm Quinn by the way." The two began to train together as time passed.

Mario ran by the training area and saw them training. His eyes not in front of him, he bumped into Mr. Game And Watch. "Sorry. I should've looked where I was going. And can you do me a favour?" Mario asked. Mr. Game and Watch nods, "Okay, what is it?""You know how you can sort of make certain things appear out of nowhere?""It's actually sort of things I just need in combat-""Can you make some party supplies for me?""Can't you use a party ball?""No! No more party balls! I had enough bombs today!"

"Alright, I'll help! But why party supplies?" Mr. Game And Watch asked. Mario faced Meta Knight and Quinn to make sure they aren't listening. "Surprise birthday party for Luigi. Let's go to the party room now." Mario said quietly, then the two began to walk to the party room. The two walked past Luigi, Olimar, Rob, and Amina who were walking the other direction. Luigi was holding the Poltergust, they went inside Smash Mansion then into the hallway.

"So... how do we open the door?" Rob asked, everyone thought for a moment as they stared at the chained door. Luigi positioned the Poltergust and used it to try and suck the chains inside. It didn't work, however, Olimar noticed it glitch, like it looked like a hallucination. Before he could say something about that, Amina spoke, "Me and Olimar will just enter the small door. Pass me the Poltergust." Luigi gave it to her then she opened the door and walked right in, she was half of Olimar's size so she was small enough to walk right inside. Olimar followed her, he knew although this girl was high on fashion, she's brave when it comes to getting things over with.

Amina didn't bother turning on the light from the Poltergust since the light from Olimar was bright enough. Outside of the basement, Rob and Luigi stood outside, waiting for them. Luigi noticed the small door turning smaller, he nudged Rob and pointed to it. "Get out of there!" They said as the door shrunk, "What?" Olimar asked as he and Amina turned around. Behind them was no door. They were trapped in. "What do we do?..." Luigi asked. "Let's get things to destroy the chains." Rob answered, the two ran out of the hall, they turned a corner and ran past Lucario and Snake.

"So you think someone was hurt in the storage room?" Snake asked, still shocked from the news. "Yes, I do. I'll show you." Lucario says, they then walked to the room, Fox and Falco was inside. "What are you two doing here?" Snake asked them as Lucario went to the corner where the stained blood was. "Getting a sandbag to train off of." Falco answered. "Here it is." Lucario said, Snake walked up to him, Fox and Falco follow curiously. "Blood stains..." Snake says once he noticed it, "Okay, I'll help find whoever did this.""We'll help too!" Fox said. Lucario nodded, "Thank you everyone. I suggest we first find out who this name is." He pulls out the piece from the sandbag.

They all looked at it, "I'll write down a list of all the names here in Smash Mansion." Falco said then takes out paper and a pen. Outside the room, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wolf walked by. They walk to Wolf's ship which was with all the other brawler's ship. The four enter it and power it up, the roof opened and they took off. Master Hand used his power to open the force field. At that moment, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Pit exit Smash Mansion and separated to find the golden stones. Peach, Zelda, Rin, and Phoenix are all hiding in a bush beside the exit. They quickly left and ran away. A few seconds later, Kirby, Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Quinn follow. Once everyone had left, Master Hand closed the force field. He felt something behind him, Master Hand turned around but no one was there.

He then left, Lucas, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff all sigh in relief while hiding in the bush. "Anyone notice anything?" Diddy Kong asks them, Lucas and Jigglypuff shook their heads then continued to follow him. The three snuck past Yoshi, Pikachu, Lilly, and Ness. "Great job Lilly! You knew where the riddle is supposed to lead us to." Yoshi smiled at her, "Thanks, but then there was another clue where it led us. And I'm not sure if it's easy to solve." Lilly said. "What does it say?" Ness faced Pikachu who was holding the note.

"It says, Aurora, Reflect, Mirror, 12:00am." He read. "So we get a mirror and at 12:00am, we use it to make the aurora reflect on it. Where are we gonna find an aurora in Summer, and in the morning?!" Yoshi asked. "During the tour Sonic gave me and the others yesterday, there was an aurora on the Summit stage." Lilly said. "You're so smart, Lilly!" Yoshi complements. "Thanks." Lilly smiled and blushed. Then they went to go get a mirror, passing by Wario, Captain Falcon, Marth, and the Ice Climbers who are walking the other direction, they all enter the Final Destination stage.

"Told you guys there'd be teleportation markings." Marth says, pointing at black dust which formed a hole. "Wow, yay, a circle. That'll help completely!" Wario says sarcastically. "Teleportation markings can show where whoever teleported had teleported. Duh." Popo and Nana said in synch. "It looks like the person teleported to the library." Captain Falcon says. Everyone made their way to the library. When they entered, down an isle was Charizard holding up Ivysaur, who was using vine whip to hold up Squirtle. Pokemon Trainer and Sonic were near them, watching. The five stared at the little comedic scene then continued to walk. "Got it!" Squirtle said as he got a book out of the top shelf. The pokemon then fell backwards, piling on top of each other, making all the book cases in the library fall like domino. "This is gonna take a while to clean up..." Pokemon Trainer sighed.

Sonic and the pokemon joins in, but Squirtle held the book on front of the tablet to scan it. It got scanned, "Mission complete. Here is your letter. Press the button to continue." Squirtle turned it off then put it on a computer table. he began to help out. Wario, Captain Falcon, Marth, and the Ice Climbers help out too.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Message to Dude887, the chapters that are based on only one characters is coming far later in the story. And can I get your real account so I can tell you something about the story? It'll answer all your questions, I just can't say it here since it'll be a spoiler to everyone. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter five!

Bowser sat by the end of the front of the ship. "Who're we picking up first?" He asked. Ganondorf walked by him holding a piece of paper. "Villager." He read off of it. "It's gonna seem so intimidating when we walk through town." King Dedede laughed, Wolf rolled his eyes as he drove the ship. "Only one of us is going to get him." Wolf tells them, "I'm not doing it.""Same here." Ganondorf agreed with him. "Dibs not going." King Dedede says.

They all turned to Bowser, he sighed, "Fine. But I don't like being surrounded by little walking furry animals.""That's why you hate Fox and Falco! I thought it was because they stole your cake!" King Dedede says, they all stared at him, "What? It's a rumor.""So you must hate Wolf then too." Ganondorf says while he sits down on a chair, looking through the short list. "I don't hate him cause he's not little, not that furry, and something tells me he's not even an animal." Bowser said. King Dedede poked Wolf, "Your wrong, he is furry.""Don't poke me." Wolf said, sounding as if he was annoyed, "Anyways, we're here." He landed the ship in front of Town Hall.

"Go get him." Wolf says, he turns his chair around. Bowser stood up then exited the ship, he saw many animals surrounding him. "MOVE!" He yelled, they all quickly formed a large path for him. Bowser walked through the path but stopped in the middle, he saw Villager on his right side. "I'm Bowser, from Smash Mansion. Now get in the ship or else." He demanded him, Villager nodded and quickly ran to the ship.

"I-is everyone in Smash Mansion like you?" An animal asked, she looked like a yellow dog with a weird hairstyle. "I wish." Bowser says then boards the ship, it takes off. Villager looks at his surroundings, all of the villans stared at him. He seemed really out of place compared to them all. Villager sat down on the seat farthest from everyone else. "King Dedede, stop staring, your scaring the poor kid." Ganondorf says. "Yup, he's totally replacing the Ice Climbers." Meanwhile, Donkey Kong is swinging through the vines of the tree's, he felt so free.

He spotted a golden glow inside a cave near by. Donkey Kong goes in the cave but already finds Pit inside, Pit saw him and quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed it at him. Donkey Kong dodged, and behind him Samus had entered, she dodged too then blasted them. Donkey Kong dodged it but Pit got hit, before he fell in pain, he picked up the golden stone then got up and ran quickly deeper into the tunnel. Donkey Kong caught up to him and tackled him, falling on top of him. Samus ran by and took the golden stone, she ran to the exit but Donkey Kong quickly got up and threw Pit to Samus, he fell on top of her. Donkey Kong quickly grabed the golden stone and left.

"Get off of me you jerk." Samus says and stood up, Pit stood too. "How much stones do you have?" Pit asks. "Twelve.""I only have five." He says. "Don't worry, it's not the end of the world." Samus smiled then left. Pit didn't attack her to get her stones, instead, he left the cave. Pit went off to look for Donkey Kong and steal his stones, revenge for using him as a throwing item. Meanwhile, Kirby and Toon are walking with Meta Knight and Quinn. No one was talking as they walked, it's completely quiet.

"You two like each other." Toon says, breaking the silence, he faced Meta Knight and Quinn. No response. "Love takes time, we can't rush it. But for love to be created, someone needs to take the first step." Kirby says. Everyone was a bit surprised at Kirby's sort of wise words. "What's your favourite food?" Meta Knight asked, taking Kirby's advice. "Spaghetti." Quinn answers. "Mine too." Meta Knight says, the two talked for a while, it turns out they have a lot in common.

"We're awesome." Toon says and high fived Kirby. Toon Link took out a map, "We have to get that." He points to a fruit that's on a tree which is very tall. "I'd get it but I have to inhale air when flying." Kirby says. "I'll get it." Meta Knight says, he opens his wings. "Wait." Quinn stops him, she opens her wings which was hidden in her hair. "I'll come with you." Her and Meta Knight flew up to get the fruit. "She has wings?" Kirby asked. "Apparently. And you said you can't inhale air, then how do you breath?" Toon asks. Kirby answers, "Breathing, no powers. Flying, powers."

Meanwhile, Zelda walked with the others, but often stopping to look at the flowers, Phoenix followed her to identify the things she finds, and to make sure she dosen't get lost. So far, when Peach and Rin first meet, Rin sort of found her annoying. "There's the Wind Waker!" Zelda pointed out, everyone quickly faced her and where she was pointing. "That's a stick." Rin corrected. "Oh." Zelda says, out of nowhere, fruit fell on her. It was hard but soft. "Sorry." Quinn picked up the fruit and flew away. She didn't question why they were out. "Why is she here?" Phoenix asked. "Let's not think about it, it's her buisness." Zelda says.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, sorry that the chapters are short. Their all I can do for one chapter each day. And to Dude887, tell me your username when you make your account please! Anyways, my friend who had the Amina OC and I had a long talk about the haunted basment scene. I'm like, "What would she do when," insert something there. Then she'd say what Amina would do. So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Olimar and Amina begin to worry, their trapped inside a haunted basement. Amina bursted into tears, she grabbed onto Olimar's suit and screamed, she held on tight. "Nothing happened yet!" Olimar says. "Yet!" Amina said, clinging onto him. He patted her head, "It's okay, I'm here!" Olimar smiled, she reminded him of his daughter back home. In front of them was the twins Olimar saw the last time he was there. Amina didn't see them because she had her eyes shut tight.

The twins came closer and stopped walking when they were right in front of them. "Why did you leave us?" They asked in their echoed voice. Olimar felt Amina hold on tighter. He braved up and felt it was his job to protect her. She was obviously a lot younger than him, if she were to die, no, he couldn't think that. She won't die. "L-look, you, twins! You don't scare me!" Olimar said determined, he raised his hands and tempted to push them away. Instead, his hands went right through them.

He quickly brought them out, the glitching looking thing that happened with the door, happened to the twins. Olimar was confused, he put his hands in and out. It kept going through, and it kept glitching. Olimar sighed then laughed, "This place isn't haunted or cursed! It's all fake." He says then turns on the light on the Poltergust. Light shun everywhere, there was a projector which was projecting the image of the twins. Amina opened her eyes and let go slowly.

"Who would do such a thing?!" She screamed and ran to the projector, about to smash it. Olimar caught up to her, "Wait!" He picked her up. "Put me down!" She yelled. "It'll help us track who's doing this. You want that, right?" He put her down. "Yeah." Amina pouted at the fact she couldn't hit anything. She turned to the twins, they were in front of her, "He-llo Amina." They say.

Amina screamed and clings onto him again. Olimar sighed and turned them off. "Happy?" He asks. "Yeah." She let's go. "Go up to the door and tell them that it isn't haunted." Olimar tells her. "You can't tell me what to do- okay." Amina says then goes to the door and yells exactly what just happened. A voice was heard saying, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Falco has finished writing the list of brawlers. "Alright, now which brawlers have the first letter of their name, T and O?" Falco asks. Everyone leaned in closer to check. "There's only one." Fox says. "Toon Link? But he'd never." Snake tells them. "It's a possibility. Let's go find him." Lucario said, they began to look around Smash Mansion. After a while, they gave up on finding him.

"Maybe he really did do it, and now he's hiding." Falco suggested. "He isn't the only one missing. How is that possible?" Snake asks. "Great, two mystery's to solve." Fox said, he sat down on a nearby bench, everyone else joined him, "So what do we do now?""I'll use my psychic powers to find him." Lucario says and closed his eyes, readying to do it. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place-""Quiet, I need complete silence for full concentration. This will take a while, move or talk then I will have to start over." Lucario then began.

In the background of his meditation, Master Hand is strolling around Smash Mansion with Lucas, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff behind him. They all stopped following him and let it loose. "This is boring, he's obviously not hiding anything. Why not we spy on everyone else in Smash Mansion?" Lucas suggests, "Yeah!" Diddy Kong and Jigglypuff say at the same time, loudly. Lucario opened his eyes, "I have to start over." Everyone face palmed, "Let's go to a quieter area." Snake said. They all walked away.

"Let's spy on them." Diddy Kong pointed to Yoshi, Pikachu, Lilly, and Ness. The other two nodded then went into spying mode. "I still can't believe there's buried treasure in Smash Mansion!" Pikachu said, Ness nods, "Yeah, it's been here for all these years. I can't even imagine how much money there'd be.""We're all gonna split it 50, 50, 50, 50, right?" Yoshi asks. "Right!" Lilly agreed. "That's 200." Ness corrected. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there was 300." Pikachu said. Everyone laughed. "Their getting buried treasure! Jigglypuff, write that down, you have the neatest handwriting." Lucas tells her. "On it!" She wrote it down.

"How about them?" Diddy Kong points to Wario, Captain Falcon, Marth, and the Ice Climbers. "I can't believe that person teleported again." Wario said, annoyed how they have to follow their steps. "It's fine, the pool isn't that far." Marth said. "Why would someone want to destroy Smash Mansion anyways?" Nana asked. "Because, maybe, revenge? I'm only guessing." Popo said. "I bet five bucks there's gonna be a shocking twist in the end of this." Wario says. "I bet five bucks there isn't." Captain Falcon said. They all walk away. "You wrote that down?" Diddy Kong asked Jigglypuff, she nodded.

They all began to be quiet again as Pokemon Trainer, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Ike, and Sonic walk by. They are all looking at the tablet Ike is holding, everyone stops walking and Pokemon Trainer spoke, "One thing everyone has in common is that we're all different.""Correct." The tablet says, "You are one more letter away. Now this one is tricky. Get one secret from every brawler in Smash Mansion. It has to be about them. You cannot ask anyone for help. But you are allowed to ask a brawler for their secret. Type down their secret for their name below.""Oh, hey, it's us included." Sonic pointed out when he see's his name. They all take turns typing down a secret. "Wow Ike, I never knew you-!""One word about it and you'll never hear the end of it." Ike interrupted Sonic. Everyone continued to walk to get everyone else's secret.

Link walks by holding a bunch of party supplies, he bumps into Mario. "Sorry!" They say at the same time and start picking up the supplies. "Are you finished the invitations for Luigi's surprise birthday party?" Link asked as he picked up the last supply. "Yes, but I also made invitations for our friends back home. Master Hand says I have to deliver it myself." Mario answered, Link spoke, "Your using the teleporter, right?" Mario nodded, and the two began to walk and talk. "How does so many things happen in one day?" Jigglypuff asks when she finished writing it. "I dunno. What are we gonna do about this information?" Lucas asked. Diddy Kong answers, "We'll find out later when we know everything."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm sick so this is the best I could do, I'm so so so so so sorry! I'll try and make it up to you guys later. And Dude884, I'll message you. And Diddy Kong is like that because, well... you'll find out later in the story. I'll message you why. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter seven of Super Smash Bros Adventures!

"So, how did you know my name?" Meta Knight asked Quinn as they walked with Toon Link and Kirby. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Kirby spoke first, "We're here!" He says when they reach the circle of portals. The circle of portals is outside Smash Mansion, it's portals to all the worlds in the Nintendo dimension. "I still can't believe you told them to get that fruit just so you can eat it." Kirby added. "I was really hungry. We skipped breakfast." Toon answered then tripped on something.

He stood up then saw he tripped on his very own Wind Waker. "Why is this here?" He asks and picked it up by it's handle. Toon noticed it was snapped it half. "Woah." Kirby says, everyone stared at the broken Wind Waker, "You can replace that, right?" Toon Link didn't respond, after a while he shook his head then looked at Kirby and smiled, "Don't worry about me, it's you we need to worry about." He put it in his pocket then entered a portal.

"I feel so bad for him. Although he's smiling, he feels great pain. Crying is better, to release the feelings out. I learned this the hard way." Quinn said as Kirby followed Toon and entered the portal. "Then you must have had a sad past..." Meta Knight said, feeling sorry for her. "You have no idea." Quinn enters the portal and Meta Knight followed. "Alright, where to?" Kirby asked, Toon Link opened the map and looks at it. "We need a master ball." He answers. "Pikachu told me all about the pokemon world, I'm sure if we ask the professor nicely, then he'll give us one." Kirby smiled.

Everyone looked around them, they were in the Kalos region, in Lumiose city. People are staring at the four of them, some taking pictures. They noticed a little girl ask their mom what pokemon they are. "Let's just ask for directions." Kirby said and went up to someone. They talked for a while and he came back. "He's in there." Kirby points to a building and they all enter.

Meanwhile, Peach takes a long sigh, "We should just give up and tell Toon the truth." She says while the others are looking through a large path of clovers and sunflowers. "We can't give up now, it might be right there and we just don't see it. "Rin points to a spot under a large oak tree. "There's something under there." Phoenix went to the tree and picked up the golden stone that was sitting there. Zelda came up to him, "That's for their challenge." She says.

A big thud came from behind them, Donkey Kong had landed in the middle of the field, after swinging on some vines. Everyone quickly turned to him. "What are you all doing here?" He asked. "Nothing!" They all say at the same time. "What are you hiding?" He continues to push them, Phoenix walks forward and gave him the golden stone. "It's none of my business." Donkey Kong said and left.

"Anyways, we can't give up, even if we wanted to we can't go back to Smash Mansion in three days since that's when the gates open." Zelda tells them. "Your right, let's keep looking." Rin sighed, everyone continued to look. Far in the distance, Donkey Kong was still curious why they were there, but he decided not to question it. He continued to walk until Pit came up to him and tackled him. Pit quickly grabbed three golden stones and left. Donkey Kong was so surprised at what just happened, he didn't bother to get it back.

Far above him flew Wolf's ship. Villager stared at each villain, examining them, taking notes in his head for if he ever battles them. It was all quiet, no one spoke. "Rosalina and Luma is next." Ganondorf said, breaking the silence. The Observatory came into view, Villager quickly hurried to the window to get a better look. Everything was bright, pretty, something you would expect from a princess from space. The stars seemed somewhat brighter. Wolf landed the ship on the landing pad, everyone stood and sat still.

No one knew who was going to get off and get her. Once Villager knew it was a bit awkward, he left to go get her. He walked around the Observatory, he noticed flying stars looking at him. After ten minutes, he came back with Rosalina and Luma, the three had ice cream with them, and a whole box of ice cream. "Anyone wants some?" Rosalina asked the others, ignoring the fact their all villains. "No." Bowser answers, Wolf and Ganondorf nodded in agreement. "I'll have some!" King Dedede said, he was obviously the most childish one from the four.

To be continued...


End file.
